Apologize & Realize
by RobRobbedMyHeart
Summary: Edward estaba temblando y llorando asustado. -Perdóname por estar todo este tiempo así contigo y los demás, sobretodo con ya… ya sabes quien. No me merezco vuestro dolor… Alice hazme un favor por que no se si yo podré hacerlo… ¿En-entiendes a qué m-me refiero?- me dijo. -¡Edward! ¡No se te ocurra decir eso!- le chillé enfadada. -P-pide a Bella disculpas de mi parte...
1. Mi historia parte 1

**¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero que os guste y que no seais demasiado duros xD. Ojalá me deis algún review para animarme a continuar escribiendo :). Tengo un par más de capítulos listos así que puede haber regalito si os gusta! Si estais leyendo esto, muchísimas gracias! Os achucharía de abrazos oso jajaja. Besitos, Elena ;).**

**Todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo he cambiado la trama.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Mi historia (parte 1)_**

**BELLA POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Cuando tenía 14 años mis padres, Renée y Charlie, y yo nos mudamos de Phoenix para vivir en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks.

En el instituto de Phoenix siempre fui tratada como una más. Había unos tres mil alumnos y no conseguí tener ningún amigo que realmente mereciera la pena, así que cuando llegué a Forks digamos que no tenía muchas posibilidades de tener alguno ya que en mi instituto habría menos de la mitad de alumnos que había en mi instituto de Phoenix. Además, sería "la chica nueva" y el curso había empezado hacía 2 meses…

Tuve mucha suerte porque unos meses antes de que llegara yo al pueblo también se había mudado otra familia. En mi primer día de clase me vieron y se acercaron para hacerme compañía, ya que ellos también estaban solos. La verdad es que nos caímos bastante bien para ser desconocidos. Ellos eran Emmett, Edward y Alice Cullen. Emmett tenía 15 años, mientras que los otros dos, que eran mellizos, tenían mi misma edad. Me contaron que sus padres se llamaban Carlisle y Esme, y que se habían mudado porque a él le habían ofrecido un trabajo como doctor en el hospital.

Emmett era moreno, de ojos azules y bastante alto y muy, muy grande debido a su musculatura. En un principio me dio miedo, pero al oírle hablar me di cuenta de que era muy bromista y amable al mismo tiempo. Alice era un como un duende personificado y, al igual que el mayor, era de pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Nada más conocerla me hizo sentir que seríamos grandes amigas. Era un poco más bajita que yo pero más inquieta y activa, y estaba obsesionada con la ropa. Por último, Edward, unos minutos más joven que su hermana, era la perfección en persona: alto, pelo desordenado color cobrizo, cuerpo y rostro perfectos y por último, SUS OJOS. Era algo extraño de explicar pero eran de un color verde esmeralda y te hipnotizaban al instante. Él era el más extraño de los tres pero eso solo lo hacía más misterioso e interesante.

Después de un tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigos. También conocimos a los hermanos Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Él era de la edad de Alice, Edward y yo, y era rubio y de ojos color miel. Simplemente al estar a su lado ya te hacía sentir que podías confiar en él. Ella era de la edad de Emmett; físicamente era como las modelos que salen en las portadas de las revistas. Era alta, rubia y tenía un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría, yo incluida, obviamente. Junto con Alice era mi mejor amiga.

Pasaban los meses Alice y Jasper empezaron salir juntos, al igual que Emmett y Rose. Esto no afectó mucho al grupo, ya que seguíamos saliendo todos y éramos inseparables, solo que a veces nos quedábamos solos Edward y yo. Desde que le conocí hablábamos un motón juntos, ¡como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida! Todo iba bien entre nosotros hasta que me empecé a dar cuenta de que Edward empezaba a tener muchas seguidoras. Entre ellas las pesadas de Lauren y Jessica, que no hacían más que babear todo el suelo del comedor cuando le veían. ¡Y si al menos dijéramos que disimulaban un poco!

Más y más chicas pedían salir a Edward según pasaban los días y yo empezaba a desquiciarme pero a la vez diciéndome a mi misma e intentando convencerme de que a mi eso no debía de importarme. El muy gracioso de Edward un día se estuvo burlando de mi y me decía que si estaba celosa, y yo, como soy muy inteligente, en vez de decirle que no porque no tenía motivos para estarlo o porque simplemente no me importaba lo que dijeran esas chicas le dije "¿y qué pasa si lo estoy?". El colmo fue que después me fui corriendo y no hablé con él hasta el día siguiente…

Edward y yo seguíamos saliendo solos a veces porque los otros tortolitos no podían estar separados. Él era muy caballeroso conmigo, excepto cuando le daba por hacer el tonto y gastarme bromas. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera sentía que de ambas formas me gustaba su personalidad. Y esa era la excusa que siempre me ponía a mi misma: _no te gusta Bella, solo te cae bien y tú a él, seréis los mejores amigos del mundo y siempre os tendréis el uno a el otro…_Pero un día, después de haber pasado una gran tarde con él, exploté y me di cuenta de que no solo me estaba engañando mediante mi vocecita interior, sino de que yo estaba en la lista de "chicas enamoradas del guaperas del instituto".

**FLASHBACK**

Edward últimamente estaba muy, muy raro. Siempre tenía un brillo de tristeza en los ojos, así que él y yo íbamos a ir a nuestro prado por la tarde. Según me dijo, tenía algo que contarme…

Acababa de coger mi chaqueta cuando oí el timbre. Bajé nerviosa las escaleras sin tropezarme ni nada, "un milagro" pensé. _Bella cálmate, solo es Edward, el chico más guapo del universo. ¡Y te está esperando a TI! Solo a TI. _Maldita voz interior…

Abrí la puerta y me quedé embobada mirando sus ojos y los mechones de pelo desordenado que caían por su frente.

_Hora y media después__:_

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué es eso que tenías que contarme?- le recordé.

-Mmm… no sé cómo empezar, la verdad…- parecía dudoso, cosa que le hacía verse más hermoso aún. _Mierda Bella, ¡concéntrate!_

-No es por nada, pero te recuerdo que tenía deberes que hacer y me has obligado a venir. Y no sé, empieza por… ¿el principio?- _te_ _aplaudo Bella eres muy inteligente._

-Verás, yo… mmm, intenta no interrumpirme ¿vale?- pidió.

-¡Eso está hecho!

-Pues, mmm… esto es más complicado de lo que parece… Como podrás haber notado estos últimos días he estado un poco distante, como fuera del mundo. Lo único bueno que me ha pasado ha sido que me han cogido en el equipo de balonce…

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO? ¡Enhorabuena!- Edward amaba el deporte y, lógicamente, como todo se le da bien le aceptaron. Lo malo es que irá con los "malotes" del instituto. Eso era lo único que no me hacía gracia…

-Lo siento debí contártelo, tienes razón. Pero eso lo hablamos luego, ahora en serio, no me interrumpas, por favor.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que no llegó a sus ojos -El martes hizo 6 años que murió mi abuela.- mi cara en ese momento debió ser alucinante, pero como el dijo, no le iba a interrumpir, así que intenté contenerme -Cuando tenía 8 años mi abuela un día se quedó conmigo en casa, ya que mis padres salieron a cenar, y mis hermanos estaban con unos primos. Yo no fui con ellos para ver mi programa favorito y mi abuela me cuidaba. La cena que preparó no me gustaba y como no me lo quería acabar de comer, mi abuela me castigó 10 minutos sin ver la TV, pero solo por ser orgulloso preferí no acabar de verlo ni acabar la cena a propósito y subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me encerré allí. Más tarde me dormí sin darme cuenta. Llevaría una hora dormido cuando oí el chillido de mi madre. Bajé rápidamente y vi ambulancias y la policía. Mis padres, todavía sin creerlo, me contaron la noticia… Mi abuela tuvo un infarto. Por lo visto mis padres ya sabían que estaba enferma pero no nos lo contaron a mis hermanos y a mi para no asustarnos. Me sentí como la peor persona del mundo durante mucho tiempo y, en parte, sigo sintiéndome un poco culpable. Lógicamente no tanto como antes, porque estuve yendo al psicólogo durante un par de años y entendí ligeramente que yo no tenía realmente la culpa porque por mucho que hubiera estado a su lado en ese momento no habría poderlo evitado… La echo muchísimo de menos…

-Edward, lo siento tanto que no sé que decir…- podía sentir silenciosas lágrimas recorrer mi cara en esos momentos. Había debido de sufrir mucho.

-Bella, no llores.- me dijo con su mirada verde esmeralda triste mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos-Ahora todo está bien. Solo que lo paso mal cuando recuerdo esa época de mi vida. Mis hermanos también lo pasaron mal, claro. Pero nunca jamás tanto como yo. Ya que prácticamente lo presencié.- Edward suspiró fuertemente y dirigió su mirada hacia mi -Eres la primera persona a la que cuento esto, ¿sabes?- nada más decir eso me abalancé hacia sus brazos para darle un abrazo. El me apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

-Bella… Eres una persona increíble. Por eso decidí decírtelo. Nosotros nos mudamos a Forks para cambiar de aires, pues en la otra casa me sentía incómodo ya que allí pasó todo. Aún así, la última época que pasé allí noté mi mejoría. Así que por eso pensamos que era el momento perfecto para mudarnos. Lo que no esperaba era que fuera a encontrar a alguien con el que pudiera expresarme y sentirme yo mismo. Ese alguien eres tú, y te agradezco TODO lo que haces por mí. Hasta olvidarte de tus deberes por un tiempo- me miró con su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba. Dios, ¿he dicho yo eso?

-Edward no tienes que dar las gracias. ¡Yo te las tengo que dar a ti por confiar en mí! Estaré aquí siempre que pase algo. Siempre podrás contar conmigo- le miré para que creyera en mis palabras y se acercó para decirme algo al oído.

-Te quiero, Bella- me dijo antes de besar mi mejilla. Me sonrojé como nunca y el se rió de la situación. Me acerqué a él y le dije:

-Yo también te quiero, Edward- me alejé para ver su reacción y me miró con una cara de felicidad que hizo que casi se me saliera el corazón del pecho.

Más tarde nos fuimos del prado para volver a casa. Ese día fue muy importante en la vida de Edward y en la mía claro.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Es cierto que fue un día importante. Pero pensábamos que cambiaría nuestras vidas de forma positiva y, en un principio fue así.

Al final, no.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Demasiado mal? Sé que es corto, pero creedme, soy nueva en esto e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible para vosotr s. Pliss R&R y subiré otro cápitulo que tengo ya listo. GRACIAS :)**


	2. Mi historia parte 2

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡He vuelto! Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído mi primer capítulo de esta historia :). Aquí vengo con otro y a lo mejor si recibo lgún que otro review subo el 3er capítulo por la tarde-noche. Espero que os guste porque me gusta como me está saliendo la trama. Besitos y un saludo para:**

**- grisAliceCullenSwan**

**- Katty A Cruz**

**- isa28**

**- Angel-Moon 17**

**Todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo he cambiado la trama.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Mi historia (parte 2)_**

**BELLA POV**

En un principio todo iba bien, pasamos un gran verano. Edward celebró su 15º cumpleaños con nuestros amigos. Entre sus padres y Jasper, Alice, Emm, Rose y yo le regalamos una guitarra, un videojuego y un iPod.

Muchos días se iba con los del equipo por las mañanas a entrenar para el próximo curso. Todas las tardes las pasaba con él y los demás (Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett). Hasta que un día conocí a Jacob. Se iba a cambiar del instituto de la reserva de los Quileutes a nuestro instituto este curso. Y ya formaba parte del equipo de básket.

En un principio era muy simpático conmigo, hasta que empezó a actuar como perrito faldero de Mike y Tyler, que eran los más malos y crueles del instituto. Edward se enfadaba a veces conmigo ya que detestaba a los del equipo. Sobre todo a ellos tres. Me regañaba porque él no quería que perdiera mi tiempo con ellos y temía que me hirieran.

Un día vi que dejaban a Edward un poco de lado. Así que decidí salir con Jacob para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Cosa que hizo que Edward se cabreara más aún. Este se comportó un poco mal conmigo al principio pero luego hablábamos normal, como dos simples amigos. Me contó que Edward era el que estaba extraño ese día y que por eso se apartaba.

Hacía frío cuando salimos a la calle, por lo que me ofreció su cazadora, y yo la acepté. Llegué a casa y cuando estaba a punto de meterme en la cama. Oí un golpe en el cristal de la ventana. Era Edward.

Entró ágil y silenciosamente en cuanto le abrí y le regañé por haberme asustado. Me estuvo preguntando por mi tarde con Jacob y me dijo que no quería que fuéramos amigos. Confesó sentirse celoso, cosa que me hizo sonrojarme pero a la vez sentir mariposas en mi estómago. _Bella estás muy mal ¿eh?. _Eso me lo decía mi subconsciente bastante a menudo al estar con él. Le convencí de que él siempre sería mi mejor amigo, y sonrió, pero sus ojos se veían tristes con dolor.

Hablamos de la tarde en la que me contó lo de su abuela. Me contó cosas sobre ella y me agradeció de nuevo todo lo que hice por él y por no contárselo a nadie. Unas horas más tarde se fue por donde vino, pues comenzábamos a tener sueño.

El curso comenzó y mi cumpleaños se acercaba. Alice estaba empeñada en montar una super fiesta, cosa que no me agradaba bastante, la verdad.

El equipo de baloncesto comenzó la temporada y Edward se veía bastante emocionado por ello. Una tarde quedamos y me contó que tenía algo preparado para mí en mi cumpleaños. Le dije que no me gustaban las sorpresas pero dijo que esta no me defraudaría. Hicimos fotos de ambos haciendo el tonto, tirados en el suelo, saltando… Gracias a una de ellas esa fue la mejor tarde de mi vida…

**FLASHBACK**

-Bella, esa cara es imposible de hacer…- dijo Edward retándome.

-Nada es imposible, verás…- él tomó la foto rápidamente y se tiró al suelo de la risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Esa cara es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida, en serio. No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me sorprendes- me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer un álbum con esas fotos, vamos a hacer algunas decentes, por favor- usé mi cara de súplica que tanto funcionaba con él. Y efectivamente, tuvo resultado.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita Swan- se arrodilló y todo. Volvimos a partirnos de risa.

-¡Edward!- el muy tonto no paraba de reír y me contagiaba la risa -¡Deja de hacer el tonto!- notaba la sonrisa tan enorme que había en mi cara porque él me miraba igual.

-Está bieeeen…- se rindió -Vamos a hacer esas fotos. Prepara bien la cámara porque la vamos a romper con nuestra belleza… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ!- esta vez me sonrojé pero le miré mal y me hizo caso POR FIN.

Se acercó a mí y me agarró de la cintura con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y el aroma de su colonia me abrumaba. Sonreímos e hice la foto. Para la siguiente me abrazó y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Mi estómago se sentía lleno de mariposas revoloteando en él. Cuando hice la foto y fue a prepararse para la siguiente, hizo algo que no me esperaba. Puso sus labios en mi mejilla y con sus brazos me mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo. Tomé la foto.

Estaba empezando a sentir que era un sueño. Pero por si acaso, para cerciorarme de ello, me giré. Y para mi sorpresa, no solo seguía ahí, sino que estaba muy, muy cerca de mí. Me miraba con un brillo en los ojos inexplicable. Su olor me distraía. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente. Yo estaba paralizada… ¿me iba a besar? Vi sus deslumbrantes ojos verde esmeralda por última vez antes de que él los comenzara a cerrar y yo los míos. Su aliento chocó contra mi piel. De repente hizo algo que me hizo dudar… Me besó de nuevo en la mejilla, más cerca del oído.

-Bella…- murmuró con voz aterciopelada.

Puso su frente en la mía y mi nariz rozó la suya suavemente. Definitivamente esto era el paraíso. No sé porque me estuve mintiendo a mí misma cuando la realidad era que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía tiempo. Besó mi nariz y esta vez noté su aliento contra mi boca. Y sucedió.

Rozó sus labios con los míos lentamente. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cara y la otra a mi cintura para estrecharme hacia su cuerpo. Se sentía genial. Coloqué mis manos en la nuca acariciando su cabello y comencé a responder a su beso. Nuestros labios se movieron juntos unos segundos más hasta que nos separamos para coger aire.

Edward acarició mi mejilla sonriendo como nunca le había visto. Sus ojos transmitían un sentimiento de cariño y adoración. Yo no pude aguantarme y le abracé fuertemente para ocultar mi sonrojo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Esa tarde fue increíble. Ambos supimos que algo había cambiado entre nosotros. Y ese "algo" era que comenzábamos a sentirnos como más que amigos. Al menos yo. Porque sino, no me hubiera mirado así, ¿no? Ni me hubiera besado.

Pero siento decirlo porque, esta fue la última vez tuve un día normal con él. Si alguien me hubiera dicho cómo acabaríamos Edward y yo, después de la tarde que pasamos, no me lo hubiera creído.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué habrá pasado pasado entre ellos que a Bella le sorprendió tanto como para casi no creérselo? Sé que este cap. también es muy corto. Como os he dicho intentaré subir otro esta tarde, y más largo. GRACIAS :). Besitos =D**


	3. Lo que pasó

**¡Heeey! ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Siento que al final no pudiera actualizar tan pronto como prometí pero es que este capítulo es un tanto complicado respecto a sentimientos de los personajes y esas cosas y lo he editado millones de veces. Al final conseguí hacerlo lo mejor posible y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado (además de haberlo hecho más largo) :). De nuevo, quisiera dar las gracias a:**

**- Gris**

**- Katty A Cruz**

**Muchas gracias por alegrarme el día con vuestro mensaje chicas ^.^**

_IMPORTANTE__:_** ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE RESULTAR UN POCO CONFUSO POR LOS CAMBIOS ENTRE PASADO Y PRESENTE, ASÍ QUE OS EXPLICO: EN ESTOS 3 CAPÍTULOS BELLA HA ESTADO CONTANDO SU EXPERIENCIA DESDE QUE LLEGÓ A FORKS CON 14 AÑOS. AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO BELLA ACABARÁ DE CONTAR SU HISTORIA Y ENTONCES COMENZARÁ A CONTAR LA HISTORIA DESDE EL PRESENTE, ES DECIR, BELLA CON 17 AÑOS. Y AHORA... ¡A DISFRUTAR! Espero que os guste, besitoos.**

**- Elena ;)**

**Todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo he cambiado la trama.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Lo que pasó_**

**BELLA POV**

Al día siguiente de pasar esa tarde con Edward era mi cumpleaños. Y Alice preparó una fiesta. Y a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre Edward y yo y a pesar de que últimamente todos estábamos más unidos que nunca, pasó.

**FLASHBACK**

Tenía unas ganas de ver a Edward increíbles. Por culpa de soñar con él, llegué tarde al instituto, pero Alice seguía esperándome en la puerta solo por felicitarme. _Maldita duende…_

-¡Felicidades Bells!- chilló Alice en cuanto me acerqué a ella a la vez que daba saltitos.

-¡Alice no chilles! Que se va a enterar todo el país- la regañé, pero lo único que conseguí fue su carita de "no he roto un plato".

-¡Bella alegra esa cara, que no todos los días se cumplen 15 años!

-Lo que tú digas Alice- dije riendo por el entusiasmo de mi amiga -¡Oye! ¡Que llegamos tarde a clase!- corrimos hacia las aulas rápidamente y quedamos en encontrarnos en el comedor.

_Dos horas después__:_

_Menudo rollo de clases las de esta mañana, _pensé. Estaba deseando de ver a Edward. Después de lo de ayer no le he vuelto a ver, ni he hablado con él por teléfono siquiera.

Me dirigía al comedor para ver a mis amigos. Para mi sorpresa, y decepción, Edward no estaba en ella. Me acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, pero estaba tan distraída pensando en _él_,que cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía a Emmett encima de mí asfixiándome en su abrazo de oso.

-¡Felicidades Belly-Bells!- oí de lejos.

-¡Emm! ¡Me vas a ahogar!- repliqué.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta del poder de mi fuerza- dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Qué bobo eres, pero te quiero- le sonreí.

-Yo también hermanita postiza. Y ahora… ¡FIESTA!- chilló.

-¡Shhh! ¡Calla inútil! Que se va a enterar todo el mundo- le regañé.

-¡Aaah! Perdone usted, majestad- bromeó.

-¡Emmett!- le llamaron los demás.

-¿Qué?- respondió.

-¡Que los demás también queremos felicitarla!- dijeron los hermanos Hale a la vez. Cosa que me resultó un tanto graciosa.

Mientras Rose y Jasper me abrazaban me quedé pensando en qué habría pasado con Edward para que no apareciera. Antes de entrar a clase de nuevo Alice me dijo que estuviera en su casa a las siete. Pero le pedí que si antes de irnos podía esperarme para hablar con ella. No hace falta decir sobre qué, ¿no?

Alice hizo lo que le pedí y allí estaba ella esperándome antes de montar en el Jeep de Emmett, el único que tenía carné de conducir. Siempre volvíamos los seis juntos en su coche, pero en la ida íbamos por separado.

-¡Bells!- me llamó.

-Gracias por esperarme.

-¡De nada! Dime, ¿qué pasa? Te ves preocupada

-Verás, mmm… Yo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no ha venido Edward?- dije intentando no mostrar mi nerviosismo.

-No sé, Bella. Si te digo la verdad ha sido un poco raro por lo que me ha contado ese imbécil de Mike. Esta mañana él ha venido con Carlisle en coche porque hoy tenían entrenamiento antes de clase. Por lo que me ha contado Mike, estaban hablando con él o contándole algo, no recuerdo bien. Y entonces él se fue rápidamente a casa. Supongo que cuando iba a casa nosotros veníamos aquí. Entonces no le vimos. Pero le ha tenido que cabrear algo raro- dijo dudosa –Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, Bella. No se si esto comenzó ayer o hoy…

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

-Ayer no bajó a cenar…- ay Dios… Podía sentir el mundo cayendo encima de mí. Creía entender parte de la historia. Solo esperaba estar equivocada.

-¡Bah! Déjalo. Ahora hablo con él y que me cuente. Luego le verás cuando vengas a casa de todas maneras- me calmaba solo un poquito ver a Alice tranquila. Ella conocía muy bien a su hermano.

Nos montamos en el Jeep y cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de ellos, pero solo por unas horas. Comí y me preparé para ir a casa de Alice. Una vez lista, comencé a darle vueltas a la cabeza. No entendía cuál podría haber sido el detonante de aquella actitud en Edward. Mi corazón se encogía y mis ojos se humedecían con solo pensar que a lo mejor él se había arrepentido o que era una bromita de mal gusto. O a lo mejor lo hizo porque sospechaba que estaba enamorada de él y quiso comprobarlo y como vio que sí que lo estaba, y mucho, se enfadó. _¡Bella! ¡Pero él te sonrió! ¡Y ÉL comenzó el beso!_ Con la tontería de quedarme embobada pensando me di cuenta de que iba llegar tarde a casa de Edward. _Ay Dios, hasta he pasado de decir casa de Alice o casa de los Cullen a decir casa de Edward…_

Nada más llegar me dieron el espectáculo de mi vida… Empezaron a cantarme "Cumpleaños Feliz" y hasta se apuntaron Carlisle y Esme. Yo, obviamente, acabé más sonrojada que nunca, por lo que fui el centro de burlas de Emmett toda la tarde.

Y me volví a dar cuenta. Edward no estaba. En ese momento me empezaron a dar los regalos así que preguntaría a Alice después.

Me regalaron un álbum de fotos, para cuando revelara las de mi cámara, un móvil nuevo, un CD y mi libro favorito, "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Después de agradecer a todos y regañarles por regalarme tantas cosas pensé que era el momento perfecto para preguntar a Alice.

-¡Ali…- pero entonces alguien me interrumpió. _Genial, _pensé.

-¿BELLA? ¡TE BUSCA EDDIE!- Emmett bajaba corriendo las escaleras hacia nosotros, pero algo me resultó extraño en su mirada. O mejor dicho, en su actitud en general -Dice que vayas ahora mismo. Está en la zona del lago. Y ten cuidado de que no te muerda porque menuda tarde que nos está dando…

-¿Qué querrá?- preguntó Alice -Además ni siquiera le he visto bajar- dijo bastante extrañada -Bueno, intenta no tardar o si no iré a por ti, ¿vale?

Simplemente asentí. No me atrevía a hablar siquiera. Podía sentir la angustia y el miedo apoderándose de mi cuerpo. _Tranquilízate, Bella. Solo es Edward. _Mi maldito yo interior no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Mientras me dirigía a donde se encontraba Edward estuve pensando en lo más raro en todo esto. ¿Qué sería lo que le ocurría para que sus dos hermanos le notasen distante y extraño, cuando SIEMPRE hablan todo entre ellos? Por fin le vi a lo lejos, y la verdad es que parecía muy enfadado. ¿De qué querría hablar conmigo y tan lejos de su casa después de la super fiesta que me había preparado su hermana?

¡Oh! Ya sé. Yo llevaba razón desde el principio. Estaba convencida de que mis temores se habían cumplido y seguro que estaba arrepentido por la de ayer y enfadado conmigo por sentir _eso _por él. Fijo que quería dejarme las cosas claras. Podía sentir mis ojos humedecerse levemente mientras me acercaba a él. Llegué cabizbaja para que no viera la brillantez por las lágrimas en mi mirada.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Tenía muy, muy mala cara y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo característico de cuando estaba feliz. Sus orbes esmeraldas se veían rojas, cansadas… ¿Podía ser que hubiera estado llorando? Más vale que no, pero era así, estaba segura de que su cara era un reflejo de la mía. Debía ser muy grave lo que le había pasado, pues nunca había visto a Edward llorando, ni pensaba hacerlo –Hoy faltaste a clase. Es más, Alice me dijo que te fuiste. Y ella… Ella y Emmett te ven raro… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Y tiene razón, ¡porque estoy enfadado! ¿Sabes?- de repente se veía furioso. Chilló tanto que parecía que quería que los demás le oyesen, pero eso era imposible ya que estábamos demasiado alejados.

-¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?- dudé.

-¡CONTIGO! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu asquerosa vida! Después de tanta de confianza, solo jugabas conmigo, ¿verdad? Solo era uno de tus estúpidos jueguecitos. ¡Maldita sea!- dijo mientras se giraba para dar una fuerte patada a un árbol.

-¡Oye! ¡No se te ocurra hablarme así! ¡Ya me estás explicando todo ahora mismo! Si tan culpable soy de algo que no sé cuéntamelo todo y di por qué me has dicho eso- empecé a sollozar. No entiendo por qué me está tratando así… Tenía unas ganas increíbles de pellizcarme para despertar de este… ¡De esta pesadilla!

-¡No pienso hacer eso ni muerto! ¡No voy a darte el orgullo de repetírtelo cuando ya sabes exactamente lo que ha pasado! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Tú y Black… ¡Teníais todo planeado!- hablaba con tanta rapidez que me costaba entenderle. Entre sus gritos y los nervios junto con mis ganas de llorar por pura rabia me estaba entrando un dolor de cabeza que no me permitía decir cosas que tuvieran sentido entre sí.

-¡Te vuelvo a repetir que no se de qué me estás hablando! ¡Y te digo una cosa, no sé quién o qué te habrá hecho pensar algo tan malo como para que te pongas así conmigo!- empecé a llorar y sentí que me dolía el pecho. Me estaba matando de pura rabia porque no sabía qué demonios le puso así, pero en realidad lo peor de todo era que ayer mismo me besó. Sentí que podíamos estar juntos y por fin yo me di cuenta que le necesitaba ahí conmigo tanto o más como él a mí. Por su culpa me enamoré y tenía miedo de que por esta mierda, porque no tenía otro nombre, se arruinase hasta nuestra gran amistad -¡Me has hecho daño con todo eso que me has dicho! Yo… Por tu culpa… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! Pensaba que éramos amigos… y… los amigos se cuentan sus problemas, porque "se supone" que hay confianza- me sorprendí porque bufó fuertemente para luego reírse y mirarme con una expresión como de burla que no supe descifrar. Miró hacia el helado lago y se volvió a reír con burla en su mirada.

-Ya, yo también lo pensaba- dijo cabizbajo y ahora con cara de dolor -Pero ahora lo único que pienso es que cada uno debe pagar por lo que hace. Ahora te toca sufrir a ti, así que espero que disfrutes tu amargada vida porque yo ya no voy a estar en ella- entonces me miró. Me dio la mirada de odio más fría que había visto en toda mi vida. Mi corazón se rompió en mil con sus palabras, pero lo que dijo a continuación hizo que todos esos pedazos salieran despedidos fuera de mi cuerpo- ¡DEJA DE HACER DAÑO A LAS PERSONAS PORQUE TENEMOS SENTIMIENTOS! ¿VALE? ¡CÓMPRATE UN AMIGO, SWAN!- mi apellido lo dijo con una voz de asco que me dejó sin respiración, y me empujó al lago…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

De esa tarde lo último que recuerdo es su mirada de odio, mirada que me ha estado perturbando desde ese día, pero luego desperté en el hospital y mi padre me dijo que había sufrido un paro cardíaco debido a la temperatura del agua y la impresión que esta me causó. Eso no me dio ningún problema de salud ni nada de eso, pero me dijo el médico que tuviera cuidado porque después del peligro al que estuve sometida, si alguna vez me ocurría algo que me alterase tanto el pulso como lo que me pasó, podría llegar a provocarme otro paro cardíaco o incluso tener más de ellos, cada vez con mayor frecuencia según el grado de alteración.

Por lo visto, cuando caí al agua helada mi presión sanguínea y mi pulso aumentaron más de lo que ya lo estaban por culpa de lo que pasó con… _él._

Gracias a Dios me recuperé y todo volvió a ser lo mismo, pero sin Edward.

Alice me pidió mil disculpas por lo de _su hermano_. Ella pensaba que yo ya no querría ser su amiga por culpa _suya,_ pero hablé con ella y la convencí de que yo nunca dejaría de ser su amiga por culpa de algo que ella no había hecho. Lo malo es que desde ese día la relación entre Alice y _él _ya no era la misma puesto que Alice me creía a mí y no a _él_. Ya ni hablan, y si lo hacen solo intercambian pocas palabras o discuten.

_Él _también cambió desde ese día, su comportamiento era malo y su cara siempre reflejaba furia, dolor, enfado, odio y un leve rasgo de tristeza que a penas se apreciaba. Siempre salía con los chicos del equipo y rechazaba constantemente a las chicas que le pedían salir o se le declaraban, a pesar de ser seguido por todas ellas. Parecía que se había hecho gran amigo de Mike, o eso aparentaba. Por lo que Alice me contaba _él_ no aguantaba a los del equipo. Solo lo hacía para no encerrarse en casa todo el día.

Sinceramente yo preferiría encerrarme en casa a estar con _esos. _Nadie le había visto sonreír desde hacía más de dos años, además ya no viene con nosotros cuando salimos. Pero debía olvidarlo, o al menos, no pensar en ello mucho. _Él _me odia y yo más a _él _por todo el daño y los problemas que me causó. Mi vida pasó de ser, en mi opinión, perfecta, a ser melancólica y monótona.

Miré el reloj. Por primera vez en años iba a llegar tarde. Me terminé de vestir rápidamente y me dirigí al instituto en mi "coche". Al llegar, me puse a buscar a Alice y me sorprendí porque no solo ella se encontraba ahí todavía, sino que el resto de los alumnos del instituto también. Me estaban mirando. ¿Por qué seguían todos fuera, y mirándome? Divisé a Alice y me di cuenta de que me observaba asustada.

-Hey, ¿qué os pasa a todos hoy? Ni que fuera el juguete nuevo- dije con ironía -¿Y qué hacen todos fuera todavía?- cuando la pregunté su única respuesta fue un fuerte suspiro. Me ocultaba algo. La conocía demasiado. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al caer en cuenta de que si Alice suspiraba las cosas no podían estar bien.

-Marie Alice Cullen, me estás asustando. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-En realidad, n-nada…

-Alice, no muerdo.

-Pues… es que verás… yo… mi hermano… Lo siento es que… yo… yo no puedo- empezó a llorar y se lanzó a abrazarme. ¿Había dicho que era algo con su hermano? ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿La duende estaba llorando?!

-Alice por favor tranquilízate, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Emmett?

-¡No… no es sobre Emm… Emmett! - tartamudeó.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Os he dejado con la intriga ¿verdad? Jajajaj. Este capítulo ya es de los importantes, y bastante fuerte. Y os he aclarado muchas cosas, pero... ¿Qué será lo que hizo que Edward hablara así a Bella? Menudo dramón que estoy montando jajaj yo estaría tirándome de los pelos xD. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda. Gracias por leer, pliss R&R ;D.**


End file.
